Johan: The Music Teacher
by XxxLavixAllenxxX
Summary: When the Academy's Music Concert starts, Judai and the gang are told that they have to participate in the concert so the Academy can upgrade the Sliffer Dorm. Problem is that none knows how to play an instrument. Solution? Bring in Johan. JohanJudai
1. WHAT!

**Johan: The Music Teacher**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing...**

**Summary: When the Academy's Music Concert starts, Judai and the gang are told that they have to participate in the concert so the Academy can upgrade the Sliffer Dorm. Counselor Shepard(don't know his Japanese name) gives Chronos the job of teaching the kids how to play the instruments and how to sing, only problem is that none of them knows how to play an instrument. Solution? Bring in Johan.**

**Me: Sorry about the long summary…**

**Pairings: Johan/Judai- Jesse/Jaden**

**Enjoy The Story!**

**------------------------------------------------**

"You want us to do WHAT?!"

Screamed Judai. That morning him, Asuka, Sho, Kenzan, Rei and Manjoume were called into Chronos office.

"You heard me. You will be entering the Academy's Music Concert." said Counselor Shepard. He was in Chronos office along with Napoleon and Chronos himself.

Judai and the gang were in shock. Non of them knew much about music, let alone play an instrument.

"But why do you want us to play in the concert, Counselor Shepard? Isn't it supposed to be optional?" asked Asuka after recovering from the shock. Most of them already were recovering from the shock too.

"Yes but you see, a lot of the Sliffer students are complaining about how cold its getting in the dorms because winter is coming. We are lacking a bit of money and can't repair the ac in the Sliffer Dorms. So we need you kids to play in the Concert to raise enough money to fix the ac." explained Counselor Shepard.

"But why us?! I don't know a thing about music and last time I checked I wasn't a great singer either!" said Judai. The others nodded in agreement. None of them have ever played an instrument.

Chronos and Napoleon snickered. Seeing the reactions on the kids faces was priceless!

"That is why Chronos and Napoleon will be teaching you." Said Shepard with a smile. "What?!" Screamed Chronos and Napoleon. " Counselor Shepard you must be joking right?! We don't know a thing about playing instruments either!" yelled Chronos. Him and Napoleon were in as much shock- or even more- as the kids.

"Don't worry I already have someone who will teach them how to play the instruments and how to sing. He is very talented. He can play a whole bunch of instruments to perfection. And his singing is astounding. He can also write marvelous songs." said Shepard. Now everyone was curious.

"Who is he Counselor Shepard?" asked Judai with excitement. He couldn't wait meet this guy. He must be very talented to be able to do all of those things.

"Oh I'm sure you know him very well." Exclaimed Shepard with a smile. He could see Judai turn even more curious and exited than before.

"Please tell me Counselor Shepard! Who is this guy?" said Judai. The others were curious as well. Suddenly, the door opened. " That guy is standing right behind you, and he has a name too you know."

Everyone turned around in shock except Shepard who already knew who it was. After all, he did tell him to come over.

"JOHAN?!" Everyone yelled in shock. Especially Judai.

Johan smirked. "That's more like it."

TBC**------------------------------------**

**Well hope you guys like it. I have been having that idea a long time a ago and it just wouldn't leave so I said "why not" and so here I am. Read and Review please ****J**


	2. Flashbacks Galour

**Disclaimer: I own nothing!**

**Pairing: Johan/Judai- Jesse/Jaden**

**Enjoy the story!**

**-------------------**

_Last Time:_

Everyone turned around in shock except Shepard who already knew who it was. After all, he did tell him to come over.

"JOHAN?!" Everyone yelled in shock. Especially Judai.

Johan smirked. "That's more like it."

**---------------------**

Everyone was in shock. Suddenly Judai faced Johan. "Hi Johan! What are you doing here? Are you in the concert too?" asked Judai.

Everyone sweat droped. Judai could be a 'little' dense sometimes. Johan smiled. 'Just one of the many reasons I love about him." Thought Johan

"Nope. I'm not in the concert. I'm going to be your music teacher!" Johan smirked.

"You're our music teacher?!" asked a very surprised Judai. Johan smiled." Is there a problem." he asked, still smiling.

"Huh?! You?! Music teacher?!" Judai was having a hard time understanding this. Still, Johan answered while smiling. "Yup!"

"Not your twin?!" Johan laughed. " Nope. Last time I checked I was an only child." Said Johan. You could clearly tell he was amused.

"…Are you sure?" Johan nodded.

"…Positive….?" Johan sighed. Judai was over doing it.

" Yes Judai, I'm positive. I'm sure I am you're music teacher, and no, I don't have a twin…" Finally after much explanation from Counselor Shepard, Judai understood the situation.

"Wow Johan! I didn't know you were a musician!!" Exclaimed Sho. "Yeah! That's so cool!!!" Rei said.

Johan chuckled. " Well let me tell you, It wasn't easy learning all of those instruments…"

Manjoume snorted. " Yeah right! I bet it was super easy." Johan looked at him like as if he was crazy. "Let me tell you It wasn't easy learning how to play all of those instruments, you know!" Suddenly, Johan shuddered. Learning how to play a lot of instruments was hard. But learning how to play them at the same time was _hell._

_Flashback-_

"_Come on son! You can do it!" His parents cheered. Chibi Johan was playing as much instruments possible. The guitar, piano, drums, flute, violin, base, and more. He was running around the room out of breath while his parents cheered him on. "Oh! My baby is going to grow up to be a rock star!!!" Squealed his mom. "That boy right there has got talent! Just like his old man!! You make me proud son!" Poor, poor chibi Johan… he was even playing the tuba!!! He was feeling _very _dizzy right now. Soon Johan was sprawled on the floor barley breathing. "Mommy,…Daddy…can…I…gasp…take a…brake now…?" "Sure son!" "But don't get lazy!" Chibi Johan nodded, "O…k…" Soon he went to sleep_

_End Flashback-_

"How bad can it be?" Asked Judai. Again, Johan shuddered. "Trust me, its not as bad as singing…"

_Flashback-( Again)_

_We find chibi Johan on a theater wearing a tux_**(Awwwwww how adorable!!!!….right… back to the story) **_Suddenly he takes starts singing. " Figaro FIGAROOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO" Chibi Johan starts gasping for breath._

_The crowed was silent. "……" Then it burst in applause. Chibi Johan, meanwhile, was like a fish out of water, still gasping for breath._

_End Flashback- (Again)_

"And don't even get me started on righting songs!" Johan visibly paled at that one.

_Flashback- (Getting real tire of this)_

_We enter Chibi Johan's room to find a _giant _mountain of crumbled up papers. But.. Where was chibi Johan? Suddenly, yell came from within the paper mountain. "MOMMY!!!!!" Poor, poor chibi Johan…_

_End Flashback- (Thank the Lord!)_

Johan again shivered. Those memories sure were scary… Anyways, back to the topic. Johan looked up to see everyone looking at him worriedly.

"Johan, are you okay?" Asked a very concerned Judai. Johan blushed.

"Your turning red! Are you sure you're okay?" Judai brought his hand towards Johan's forehead causing him to turn even redder than before. "Uhh…I-I'm f-fi-fine…." stuttered Johan.

"You sure? Do you need to go see the nurse?" Said a still concerned Judai.

"N-no… I-I'm…f-fine…." Damn! He couldn't stop blushing. Counselor Shepard looked at the scene with a knowing smile. "Well know that you know whose your teacher, lets get started in practicing!"

TBC----------------------------------------

**Oh yeah! I'm on a roll! 2 chapters in 1 night! Whoop!!! Read and Review please!!! I'll give you a chibi Johan Plushy For all reviewers!!!**


	3. A Hole In A tree

**Disclaimer: If I owned it, why would I be doing a FANfiction about it???**

**Pairing: Johan/Judai- Jesse/Judai**

**Enjoy The Story!**

**-----------------------------------------**

_Last Time:_

"N-no… I-I'm…f-fine…." Damn! He couldn't stop blushing. Counselor Shepard looked at the scene with a knowing smile. "Well know that you know whose your teacher, lets get started in practicing!"

------------------------------------------

Everyone looked at Counselor Shepard with confusion. " Uhhh… Counselor Shepard, were exactly are we going to practice…?" asked Judai.

"Yeah and where are we going to get the instruments and equipments?" asked Johan also.

"Don't worry. I got everything handled. Follow me." Said a smiling Shepard. He turned around and started walking towards the forest. Everyone trailed after him a little more than confused.

After a few minutes of walking in the forest Counselor Shepard stop in front of a giant Oak tree. " Here we are." he said.

"Exactly where are we?" asked Asuka. The others looked confused. What were they doing in the forest?

"Johan." Counselor Shepard said. Johan looked at him. "Yes sir?" Johan asked.

"Put you're hand on the tree." Shepard said with a smile, knowing the reaction that was coming. Johan looked at him weirdly, just like the rest of the gang. Even Chronos and Napoleon were looking at him strangely.

"Ummm… not to be rude sir, but, why?" Johan asked, more confused then ever.

"Just do it. You'll see." Shepard responded with a smile. Johan nodded and went up towards the Oak tree. He put his hand and suddenly a little light comes from out of the tree and scans his hand.

His eyes widened. Just like everyone else did, except of course, Shepard.

Suddenly, a monotone voice was heard from the tree.

"Johan Andersen. Age, 15**(Ok I don't know his real age or birthday but work with me people)** Birthday, September 15. Wants, Ju-WOAH THERE!!!" Johan interrupted the tree, machine, whatever from saying something that he would regret.

"Hehehe, umm…wow. Smart tree?" he asked nervously. That stupid tree/machine almost told his secret in front of everyone!

The others looked at him as if he grew another head or something. Suddenly Asuka smirked. No one may know this, but Asuka is a closet Yaoi Fangirl. And guess who was her favorite Yaoi pairing? You guessed it! Johan/Judai.

"Hey Johan, I'm curious. What was that last thing the tree/machine was saying before you loudly interrupted it?" she asked. Johan looked as if he was going to faint.

"Ummm… It was going to say…Juphlixs?…uhh…it's a hit in America!" 'Juphlixs??!! What the hell was that?! Great! Now no ones going to believe me!' thought Johan. While Johan was wallowing in his misery of not being able to come up with a better lie, The tree/machine…uhhh lets just call it the machine.

The machine continued with its biography on Johan. " Access Granted." Its said with its monotone voice. Out of nowhere a section of the Oak tree opened.

"Well, lets go in, shall we?" Ok, Counselor Shepard was to okay with this. He wasn't even surprised that part of a tree opened as if it was a door!

"Uhhhm, Counselor Shepard? Why is there a hole in a tree, and why do you want us to go through it?" asked a flushed Judai. He heard what the computer said about Johan wanting him, but, he probably must have heard wrong.

'Its not like a great, hot, handsome,..uhhh' Judai was so red, he'd put a tomato in shame. 'The point is, a guy like him would never fall for a guy like me…' That last thought hurt. Judai's face fell.

"Judai you okay?" Asked a very worried Johan. Looks like the roles where reversed.

"Y-yeah..I-I'm fine…" Judai said. 'Don't get you're hopes up its not, like he likes me or anything… he's always like this towards everyone, kind and generous.' He thought.

Johan looked at him with worry and something else. He couldn't identify this look. It looked like it was one of…love? Nahhh…could it? 'Oh god please let it be!' thought Judai.

"Well, if you say so…" said Johan. 'He's acting weird… Is that a look of excitement?…Yeah it looks like it was…' Johan thought. Then, his face looked of pure panic. 'Oh no! Did he hear what the computer said about me wanting him?!" as he thought of that he turned a nice shade of red.

Both boys were looking like cherries right now. Asuka smirked, guessing what they were thinking. Sho and Rei were confused. And, of course, Manjoume just _had _to make a comment.

" Hey hurry up! Stop having perverted dreams about each other and get inside the damn tree!" he said, the whole time smirking.

The comment only made the boys turn even more red- if that's even possible- and….wait a minute! I think they just invented a new shade!

"Come on kids, we don't have all day!" Yelled Counselor Shepard from inside the tree. "Yeah! Hurry up you Sliffer slacker! You to Johan!" Chronos yelled at them.

The others were already inside the tree, which was very dark so you could barley see anything. "Coming!" Both Johan and Judai yelled. They looked at each other, traces of pink still in they're cheeks.

They ran towards the tree and went inside. Everything was dark so you could barley make out anything.

Then, the lights turned on. And what they saw made every single jaw drop to the floor-well as you guessed it, except Shepard, That guy is just to hard to shock-.

"Whoa….!" Judai yelled. And the others couldn't agree more. Because in front of them was,!!!!

**TBC**

**-----------------------------------------**

**Mwuahahaha Beware my cliff hanger of doom!!!! XD hope you liked it! Oh and I'd like to thank everyone who reviewed in the last chapter and the one before that! hugs and chibi Johan Plushys for all! And please, feel free to do it again! XD… this by far has been the longest chapter I have **_Ever_** written. 990 words…wow! Read and Review please!!!!**


	4. Dirty Little Secrets

**Disclaimer: I own nothing…**

**Pairings: Johan/Judai- Jesse/Jaden**

**Naruto101Lov: I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! Thank you soooo much!!!!**

**Adrian(Little Brother)- You're just happy cause the reviews reached the double digit number…**

**Naruto101Lov: …no…**

**Adrian: sure….you keep telling your self that…**

**Naruto101Lov: Anyways! Hope you enjoy the story! **

**Adrian: Hey! I helped you out too you know! I gave you a lot of funny scenes!!**

**Naruto101Lov: Just remember, Little Brother, You are nothing without me! NOTHING!… Enjoy the show! **

**-------------------------------------------------**

_Last Time:_

"Whoa….!" Judai yelled. And the others couldn't agree more. Because in front of them was,!!!!

_-----------------------------------------------_

Inside the secret tree thingy was what you would call heaven. "Oh…gods…!" yelled Johan. The place was huge!

There was a huge stage in the back. In front of the stage was a bunch of chairs and tables. To the right of them was a giant snack bar with loads of snacks**(Duh…)** and soda. To the left was**(I don't know how but work with me people…)** a Jacuzzi that could fit in at least 7 people…yeah, it was a big Jacuzzi.

Near the Jacuzzi was a pool table and a ping-pong table as well. Near it was a display box that held all the tools you needed to play on both tables.

On the stage there were various Instruments. There were two guitars. One of them was crimson red and orange with the name Judai written on the bottom with neat golden writing.

The other was an amazing neon blue and green with black color. On the bottom, just like on the first guitar, was the name Johan in silver, neatly written as well.

On the stage there was also a drum. It was a black with deep purple. In gold the name Manjoume was also written neatly.

There were three other instruments in the stage. One was a base the other a flute and lastly a keyboard.

The base was white with baby blue on a few parts. On the bottom Asuka was written neatly in gold as well.

The keyboard was black with baby blue. On the side in gold letters Sho was spelled.

And lastly, The flute was a beautiful silver color that shined when the light hit it. It had as well as every other instrument a name on the bottom. Rei was written in gold on the flute.

Everybody was in shock. Their jaws were practically lying on the floor, and their eyes widened immensely. After recovering from the shock Johan stared at Counselor Shepard as if he was crazy. "You have all of this and you couldn't afford to fix the Sliffer Dorms AC!?"

The others looked at Shepard waiting for a response. He started laughing nervously. "Hehehe…well, you see…uhhh…well lets get to practicing!!" The others looked at him wierdly but nodded anyways.

Johan, Judai, Sho, Asuka, and Rei ran towards the stage. Manjoume walked slowly towards it. He couldn't ruin he's image you know.

"Wow this is soooo cool!!!" yelled Judai. He was sitting in the drummer seat. "Yeah I know what you mean, I have always wanted to play the guitar!" agreed Sho.

Johan, Asuka, Rei, and Manjoume sweatdropped. Judai and Sho still haven't notice the names written on the instruments.

"Uhhh…Judai? Sho? Those are not you're Instruments." Johan said, still sweat-dropping. " Read the names on the bottom…the drums are for Manjoume and that guitar you're holding Sho, is Judai's." Johan smiled, apologizing.

"Awww…but I wanted to play the drums…" Judai whined. He lowered the drumsticks and put them on the drum seat.

"Yeah, and I wanted to play the guitar…" Sho whined, just like Judai. He put the guitar on the stage floor. "Then if the guitar is not mine, what instrument is mine?" he asked.

Johan climbed up the stage. He went towards the keyboard and checked the gold name. "This keyboard is yours, Sho. Here you go." said Johan as he handed Sho the instrument.

Sho stared at it for a while. Then he smiled. "Well, I hear the piano is pretty cool… thanks Johan!" said a smiling Sho. Judai walked towards them.

"Can I see my instrument, Johan." asked Judai. Johan smiled and replied. "Sure!.. lets see… here we go! One guitar for Judai!" Johan said, finding Judai's guitar. The Crimson red and orange one.

Judai looked at it with a grin. "Cool! I like the colors! Thanks Johan!" Judai said while he got of the stage. Johan smiled. "No problem Jaden."

Johan walked towards the drum. "Manjoume! The drum is yours. Okay?" Johan yelled towards Manjoume who was of the stage. "Yeah yeah, whatever." He replied.

Johan then went towards the base and flute. "Asuka! The base belongs to you. Rei, the flutes yours!" said a smiling Johan. Then he looked at the last guitar, the neon blue and green with black.

He looked confused and walked towards it. His eyes widened when he found the name 'Johan' in silver. He looked at the guitar in disbelieve. "Counselor Shepard. Why does this guitar have my name on it?" he asked, still surprised.

Shepard smiled. "Because its yours, Johan. Why else. I mean, you do need a good guitar to be able to play in the concert." Shepard smiled warmly at him. Johan looked at him in astonishment.

"I-I'm gonna be on the…the concert?" asked an exited Johan. Even though he liked teaching people how to play instruments, he loved to perform.

"Of course, my boy! I do have to thank you somehow, you know." he said with a grin.

"Thank you. I'll play to the best of my abilities." Johan said, smiling brightly. Judai and the others heard the conversation and cheered. If Johan is as good as everyone says he is than they'll have no problem in the concert.

An ecstatic Judai ran up the stage and hugged Johan. "That's great Johan! Now you can play with us!" Johan blushed but hugged Judai back.

After they let go, both with pink on their cheeks, Johan turned to Counselor Shepard.

"What song are we going to play on the concert?" asked Johan. He was so exited that he forgot to ask which songs they were going to play.

Counselor Shepard thought for a moment. "Well, why don't you play a few of the songs that you wrote?" he suggested.

Johan smiled, he knew which song to play. He ran up the stage and connected his guitar on one of the amps that came with the guitars and grabbed a microphone.

Everyone looked at him in confusion before they all sat down on one of the many chairs in front of the stage. "This one is called 'Dirty little Secrets'" he said. **(A/N:I don't own the song Dirty Little Secrets)**

Johan started the guitar intro. Then he started to sing.

_Let me know that I've done wrong_

_When I've known this all along_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Everyone's eyes widened, even Shepard's.** (A/N: Yes finally! Are you surprised now Shepard?! Mwuahaha…back to the story)** Johan's singing was amazing! And so was his guitar playing.

Judai looked in awe at Johan. 'Yeah go Johan! Wow, I never new my Johan knew how to sing so good or play the guitar so well…wait! My Johan?! Since when was he mine?!' Judai started blushing. Then Johan started singing again.

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Asuka was amazed. Who new Johan was this good? She looked towards Judai and saw him blushing and staring at Johan in awe. Those two looked so cute together!

By the gods, she was going to get those two together if it were the last thing she did! She looked back at Johan who continued to sing without a care in the world.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_( Dirty little secret )_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_( Just another regret, hope that you can keep it )_

_My dirty little secret_

Sho, Rei, and Manjoume looked at Johan, jaws on the floor. When Shepard said Johan was good, that was an understatement. He was a god! In a sense…

_Who has to know_

_When we live such fragile lives_

_It's the best way we survive_

_I go around a time or two_

_Just to waste my time with you_

Chronos and Napoleon looked at the Obelisk in amazement. No wonder chicks and even guys fell for him! "I wish I could sing like that when I was his age" said Chronos.

Napoleon nodded. "We we!"**(A/N: In case you don't get it Napoleon meant to say 'yes'…)**

_Tell me all that you've thrown away_

_Find out games you don't wanna play_

_You are the only one that needs to know_

Counselor Shepard was in shock**(A/N: Finally!!!…sorry…)** But then he smiled. He needed someone really good to be able to teach Judai and the gang how to play instruments and Johan was the perfect guy for the job! Good think he picked him.

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_( Dirty little secret )_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_( Just another regret, hope that you can keep it )_

_My dirty little secret_

Johan was in his own little world. His favorite part of playing instruments and singing was this, the performance. Hi smiled as he sang and played his guitar.

'The song would be much better If I had a drummer, another guitarist, pianist, and maybe a bit of base and flute.'**(A/N: I know in the song there's no flute but I didn't want Rei to be left out) **With that he continued the song.

_Who has to know_

_The way he_**(I changed the she to he)**_ feels inside ( Inside )_

_These sleeping thoughts won't lie ( Won't lie )_

_And all I've tried to hide_

_It's eating me apart_

_Trace this life out_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_( Dirty little secret )_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_( Just another regret )_

_I'll keep you my dirty little secret_

_( Dirty little secret )_

_Don't tell anyone or you'll be just another regret_

_( Just another regret, hope that you can keep it )_

_My dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Dirty little secret_

_Who has to know_

_Who has to know_

As Johan finished the song he looked at everyone, wanting to see their reactions. Judai's the most. ' I hope he likes it…' thought Johan. What he saw shocked him. Was Judai…?

**TBC**

**------------------------------------------**

**Well hope you guys like it! I do not own 'Dirty Little Secrets' The All American Rejects do. Read and Review pwease! Oh and I hope all of you like the instruments and who I gave it to! And don't worry, Yaoi Fangirl Asuka will try to put the boys together!!! Mwuahahahah! I tried Wrighting long and I got 1840!!! Yay me!!!!!!!**


	5. In which the authoress finally updates!

**Disclaimer: If I owned Yugioh Gx… Wouldn't I be rich? And if I was rich… why the hell would I write this myself?! I would make other's do it!**

**Me: Uh… sigh here I go… IM SORRY IM SORRY IM SORRY!! I unfortunately lost a bit of interest on this story because the lack of fic for this pairing. But now I'm back baby!! I'm pretty sure you all hate me T.T lolz so that's why I'm finally writing the…. drum roll 5****TH**** CHAPTER OF JOHAN: THE MUSIC TEACHER!! …crickets chirp, total silence. I guess I deserve that... anyways! HERE WE GO!**

**ALSO! THANK YOU TO ALL OF MY REVIEWERS! YOU GUYS ROCK!! JOHAN PLUSHIES FOR ALL! "Throws Johan plushies to reviewers" **

**Ps: Tell me the music you want to hear! I have some in mind but ill see if I can put other songs in.**

--

_Last Time:_

_As Johan finished the song he looked at every one, wanting to see their reactions. Judai's the most. What he saw shocked him. Was Judai…?_

--

Judai was indeed, jamming it to the max. Johan and the others looked at him strangely while Shepard ignored it. Shepard went up to Johan and gave him a strong pat on the back. Johan stumbled a little.

"Well done Johan! Everything they said about you was true! You have talent my boy." Shepard said with that smile, always that annoying -I-know-every-thing-so-ha smile. It was nerve wrecking really, how he knew such things that no one had a clue about.

Johan smiled nervously up at him, rubbing his back from were Shepard pat him. 'What the hell is wrong with this guy?! Does he do weight lifting or something?!'

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'm not that great!" Johan said while waving his arms frantically in front of him.

When Judai and the others heard that, they started protesting loudly.

"WHAT?! JOHAN, YOU WERE AMAZING!" Judai practically screamed. After all, Johan was indeed very good. What Shepard said was true; Johan was the best of the best!

"Yeah! What Judai just said!" Everyone yelled as well, of course, in a much lower volume than Judai's.

Chronos and Napoleon nodded in agreement. They all glared at Johan, daring him to say anything bad about himself.

Johan flinched. God, in all honesty his playing was ok at best. It was nothing to grand. But of course, this is Johan we are talking about. The guy who thinks he isn't that great when he clearly is! Johan is greatness itself! Moving on…

"Okay then… What ever you say...?" He said nervously, not sure what to say.

Everyone nodded while looking accomplished. Johan sighed, 'So I did say the right thing. Thank God…' he thought.

Shepard clapped his hands trying to get everyone's attention.

"Well! Now that everything is in order, we can go on to practice!" Shepard turned to Johan. "You better get started then, after all you do only have two weeks."

Johan's eyes widened, and so did everyone else's.

_Thud!_

"WHAT?!" Everyone practically yelled. Two weeks wasn't enough time! Even with Johan as their teacher, could they be turned into amazing players, or at least, good enough to win the concert in TWO WEEKS?!

Everyone looked to Johan, expecting him to solve their problems and help them understand Shepard's crazy demand.

Except, Johan wasn't there. Oh no. You see, once Johan heard what Shepard said about the concert being in two weeks and that he would have to teach the gang to play instruments on a good level, he did what any rational person would do.

He fainted.

…

……

…………..

"JOHAN!!"

**(Here I thought I would stop but… since I made you guys wait a whole YEAR! I think ill just continue… (And you guys would kill me anyways...)**

Judai ran up to the stage looking very concerned. "Johan!" He kneeled down to where Johan was laying at. Everyone circled around Judai and Johan, asking if Johan was alright.

Judai's face was full of concern. What if Johan had died! What if he wasn't breathing?! Judai started to panic as he thought this.

'Oh god let Johan be okay!'

Slowly Johan started to wake up, muttering things like "Two weeks? Is he serious?!" and "Why don't I just shoot my self in the head with a plastic gun? This is going to be hell…" under his breath.

"Johan!" Judai said in relief as he saw Johan getting up. Judai threw his arms around Johan's neck and hugged him tightly, resting his head on Johan's shoulder.

Johan looked at Judai, shocked. Then he smiled softly and hugged him just as tight, his arms around Judai, holding him tightly to his chest.

Everyone was smiling softly looking at the touching scene in front of them.

Except of course, Manjoume because he had to be special didn't he?

"WHY ARE YOU ALL SO PANICKED?! HE JUST FAINTED!! Hey! Are you guy's listening to me?! You people are- OH FORGET IT!" With that, Manjoume glared at them and went by the snack section to get a bag of chips.

As usual, everyone ignored Manjoume's yells in order to see the scene in front of them.

Meanwhile, Asuka was one very happy Yaoi Fan girl. 'Now if only they confessed! Boys! They can't ever do anything right with out help can they? Oh well! That's were I come in!' Asuka smirked as she thought this. A shine of light passed through her eyes.

Rei looked over at Asuka who seemed to be very determined and had a familiar glint in her eye. Suddenly, Rei smirked and the same shine of light Asuka had passed through her eyes as well.

'Well what do you know? A fellow Yaoi Fan Girl!' When Rei stopped mentally squealing, she walked over to Asuka with a bounce in her step.

Asuka didn't notice Rei, for she to busy laughing evilly at the things she could make Johan and Judai go through. Rei looked up calmly at her, after all, she was a Yaoi Fan Girl too, and so she did have her fair share of laughing evilly. It was a Fan Girl thing, go figure.

"So Asuka… isn't Spiritshipping lovely?" Rei smirked as she said this and continued to look at the scene before them. Honestly, how long does it take to give a hug? Not that she was complaining or anything…

Asuka quickly turned to look at her in surprise. Spiritshipping was the name she gave the pairing of Johan and Judai for their ability to see spirits! How did Rei know of this?! Unless…

Asuka grinned, a grin so amazingly awesome that high ranking fan girls only hoped to gain.

"Indeed Rei, indeed. So are you one of us?" Asuka asked, still keeping that grin on her face.

"Of course!" Rei had an identical grin… creepy…

"Good! How about you and I make these oblivious boys find some Yaoi loving?" She asked, all pumped up.

Rei was almost jumping in excitement, clearly wanting to help. She nodded her head rapidly all the while squealing her little heart out.

Asuka joined her fellow partner in crime as they both squealed. Of course by now someone was bound to hear their squealing, but just like with Manjoume, nobody really cared. Convenient, no?

Meanwhile, Johan and Judai were enjoying their hugs, never wanting to let go.

To bad they didn't know the horrors they would have to face, the horror that is, Asuka and Rei! The Yaoi Fan Girls!

**TBC**

**So how did you guys like it?! W00T! I UPDATED! Lol points at nyanyaneko THERE! I UPDATE! Your turn! XD ALSO! REVIEW! Lol I know I don't deserve it but that was what got me to continue, the fact that people were STILL reading this! X3**

**Animehime! If you read this! PLEASE UPDATE! Your story of Blood Stained Night was AWESOME!! T.T I'm dying to know how Johan and Judai met :D The people I just pointed out are great spiritshipping fic writers' folks! Go read their AMAZING STORYS!! XD I'm advertising nyanyaneko so update sooner! XDDD**


End file.
